


You like him too

by What_point



Series: Point's pile of JATP fics [9]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But that isn't important, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, How Do I Tag, I don't know how to not write them neurodivergent, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Luke Patterson Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke confesses feelings for Alex, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Past Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bc we look at the now, just assume i write all my characters neurodivergent, that also isn't really important to the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_point/pseuds/What_point
Summary: Luke stares at his face, searching. Reggie just grins lazely back at him."It doesn't change anything that I like someone else too?" Luke asks."It's Alex." Reggie says, as if it's one of the most logical things in the world. Luke glances up, his eyes warm and soft and questioning.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Point's pile of JATP fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995184
Comments: 21
Kudos: 227





	You like him too

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some Ruke fluff, but my mind just simply can’t exclude one of the boys, so there is that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

Luke mutters a melody under his breath, inaudible. He starts hitting the edge of his notebook with his pen, setting a bassline. Reggie feels it more than he hears it, with the book placed on his knees, his legs stretched over Luke's lap.

Reggie grounds his heels in his thigh. Luke pushes his notebook down in response, the spine pressing just below his knees, not hurting, but certainly not a pleasant feeling.

He smiles up cheekily, before running his fingers over Luke's arm, tapping a rhythm on the inside of his elbow. It’s almost sad that Luke isn’t ticklish there, but then Luke looks his way, grinning softly and Reggie doesn’t mind as much any more. Luke softly squeezes his index and middle finger before bending back over his book.

Reggie gazes at his boyfriend a little longer before turning his head. Almost immediately his eyes fall on the hoodie Alex had pulled off and left on the chair. While they might not have bodies to technically feel with, the late spring weather affected them nonetheless. It isn’t as hot in the garage as outside in the sun, with the heavy doors blocking out the heat.

He watches as Luke unconsciously taps on the date and location that Alex wrote down in the corner. Luke stares blankly at the page, deep in thought. Then his face brightens, the corner of his mouth twists up, his eyes shining. He starts writing something down, finger still pressed on the note Alex left.

"You still like him, don't you?" Reggie murmurs, squeezing Luke's lower arm.

Luke looks up from his notebook, half written word forgotten. He glances at Alex's drums with wide eyes, as if he thinks Alex suddenly poofed in without their knowledge. He looks back immediately, squeezing Reggie's bare ankle, keeping his fingers loosely wrapped around.

"No I don't. I love you."

Reggie's smile widens. He moves up, placing a kiss on Luke's cheek. Luke turns around when he shifts back, pouting. He follows him, pressing his mouth to his, capturing him in a kiss.

When they separated Reggie smiles gleefully up at him. Luke clicks the pen shut.

"You do though, you knew I was talking about Alex without me having to say his name."

Luke shakes his head, but the warmth spreading on his cheeks tells otherwise.

"Talk to me." He mutters, running his fingers over Luke's jaw, cupping his face. Luke closes his eyes, leaning into the touch.

"Don't know what to say." Luke says, closing his notebook, tossing it at the end of the couch, before turning towards him. He kisses his palm, lips smooth against his skin.

"I love you." He says against his wrist, placing feather light kisses there. Reggie grins, even though Luke can't see it.

"But?" He inquires. Pressing on. His other hand is still on Luke's jaw, he runs his fingers up the side, tracing the bone structure. He softly pulls on the hairs peeking out behind his ear. Luke lets out a low breath.

"But, I still care a lot about Alex." Luke frowns, and Reggie is quick to brush it away with his thumb, smoothing over his skin.

"Maybe too much for someone that's supposed to be nothing more than a friend."

"But you aren't. You two are so much more than just friends." He says, bending close, placing a kiss on the side of his nose.

Luke sighs. He lifts his head, lips pouted slightly, silently waiting. Reggie kisses him, brushing his thumb over his cheekbone.

"I guess not. But we're exes, there shouldn't be anything." Reggie pokes his cheek softly.

"That was some time ago, wasn't it?" Luke nods, albeit reluctantly. Reggie starts brushing his fingers through Luke's hair, the boy going soft, a blissful smile on his lips.

"People change. And from what I know, you didn't break up because you didn't love each other anymore."

"Maybe." Luke murmurs, his voice like honey.

Reggie snakes his arm around, pulling him down with him. Luke's legs shift from underneath him to half over him as he lays down on his side, intertwining their legs. His face rested on his chest, arm around Reggie’s waist.

"Maybe?" He asks, returning to brush through Luke's hair. The boy melts, becoming puddy under his fingers.

"We didn't want to make things weird for the band, so we thought if we ended it quickly after it started, the least amount of people would get hurt."

"I saw you the months after the break up, before I even knew you broke up. You two got hurt, badly."

Luke lifts his shoulders, snuggling into the crook of his neck.

"Everything happened at once, it wasn't the correct time for us." His lips move against his neck as he says it. Reggie breathes out through his nose, scratching Luke's scalpe.

Reggie thinks back of how Alex had come out to them, then he and Luke starting to be  _ something _ . Alex coming out to his parents, resulting in him starting to live at the studio. Then they broke up, and even though he didn't know that they dated yet, he did see the effects it had on both of them. And then Luke ran away. Only for Reggie to be standing with his bass guitar and bag in front of the doors of the studio, not even a week later. The world had been crumbling down around them.

"That doesn't make the fact that you hurted any less."

"Maybe," he mutters again, placing a kiss on his skin, "but it doesn't matter any more, does it?"

"Why not?" Reggie breathes out, a shuddering gasp following as Luke nips at his throat.

"We're here now, and I'm with you. I don't think other things matter." He nips at his skin again, this time he takes it in between his teeth, sucking softly. A sound forms in the back of his throat, his hand flexes in Luke's hair, pulling on it. Luke hums, his whole body shifting with it.

"Feels good." Luke says, placing a kiss over the place where a hickey soon will show up.

"Do you love Alex?" He asks, going through the tangles in Luke's hair, gently removing them.

"As of now?" Luke's hand on his waist pushes his shirt up a bit, slipping underneath, sprawling his hand on his stomach, over his belly button.

"Yeah." Reggie exhales. Pulling him more on top of him. Luke gives in easily, humming now or never against his collarbone.

"I don't want to hurt you." Luke whispers. His finger starts to tap the bassline of the song against his belly.

"You won't." Reggie says, squeezing his shoulder softly. He runs his thumb down Luke's neck.

"I think I do."

"Love him?"

"Yes." Luke whispers, barely audible. He presses his face further into the crook between Reggie's neck and shoulder. Reggie softly pulls on his hair, continuing just as gently with removing the mess that is Luke’s hair.

"This doesn't change anything for me. I love you just the same." He tells him.

Luke slowly looks up, staring at his face, searching.

Reggie just grins lazely at him. Moving up to place a slow, short kiss on Luke's lips.

"You looked very kissable." He tells him, laying his head back down again.

"It doesn't change anything that I like someone else too?" Luke asks, following him down, kissing him. His lips drift off, and he starts placing small pecks on his jaw.

"It's Alex." Reggie says, as if it's one of the most logical things in the world. Luke glances up, his eyes warm and soft and questioning.

"It's Alex?"

"It's not just somebody, it's Alex." Reggie tries to place a kiss on top of his nose, but he can't quite reach.

"Why aren't you mad that I like Alex." Luke asks, his voice small and barely above a whisper. He brushes his fingers down to his waist, slowly running his hand up and down his side. A nervous habit of him.

Reggie smiles softly, thumb running over Luke's brow.

"Why should I be?"

Luke blinks up to him.

"I don't know." He eventually says, dumbstruck. He shakes his head.

"Do you want me to be mad?" Reggie quips, placing his hand on the small of Luke's back.

"No." Luke shakes his head again. He stares at him for another minute, while Reggie just smiles back. After that, Luke settles down, laying his head on his chest. Reggie pulls his hand through his hair and Luke's eyes flutter shut, his lips parting slightly.

"Regs?" He breathes out after a couple of minutes.

"Yes?"

"You like him too, don't you?" Reggie's hand falters, picking back up immediately, but it's enough for Luke to open his eyes. He looks at him from underneath his lashes, eyes half lidded.

Reggie glances at the drums, even though he doesn't need them to know the answer. He runs his finger over Luke's ear, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I have been toying with the idea of giving this a second chapter with Alex's side of this, but I’m lacking inspiration for that. (don’t worry, I have enough drafts with plenty of inspiration that I only need to finish)
> 
> Anyways, as always if you have any tips, tricks, or just something to say, leave it in the comments. It's very appreciated.


End file.
